The present invention relates generally to the field of providing information technology (IT) services, and more particularly to IT services related to setting up and maintaining computer systems including software, firmware and/or hardware components.
It is known to automatically trigger a firmware update when the functional exploitation of a computer resource causes operational problems. For example, US published patent application 2006/0075276 “Kataria” describes monitoring and updating firmware over a network, including monitoring computer systems for firmware problems such as corrupted data and/or hung-up operations and whether the computer systems require automatic updates. Kataria also describes the monitored computer system requesting a firmware update over a network. Kataria further describes including a controller in the computer system with the capability to determine whether the firmware is experiencing corruption or hang-up problems and request a firmware update over a network.
There exist tools for monitoring execution of which code lines were executed. It is known to use a tool for communicating which lines of code were executed for debugging purposes.